Jurassic World: Indominus Rex vs Tyrannosaurus Rex
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: This is a prediction of how the fight will end in Jurassic World- the fight between the legendary Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the deadly Indominus Rex! Who will win in this battle of the giants?


**This is just a prediction of how the final fight between the Indominus and will go in Jurassic World. Also, note that this is from Rexy's point of view.**

I stood in the humid jungle, patiently waiting for the sadistic abomination known as Indominus Rex to come to me and fight. I snorted, as my tail waved from side to side in my eagerness. This creature, who killed only for fun, who tormented the other dinosaurs here, was a hybrid. She wasn't natural, but had been created by these tiny bipedal creatures. I, unlike her, never killed for fun. I only killed for food or for self defense, but never for fun. I am the queen of the island, and a queen is not some cruel plague who ruthlessly steals the lives of others only so she could find amusement.

It began to rain. Tiny droplets of water fell onto my snout. I could sense the abomination coming. She could camouflage herself, so whilst I couldn't see her, I could smell her wretched stench. She was nearby. Some of the small, two-legged creatures (one of which was strangely surrounded by some raptors who didn't even make an attempt to kill them) were watching me from afar, spying on me on a nearby mountain. I hated the tiny mammals. They had raised me since I was born, then placed me in a cage. It was big, but they would only feed me. I didn't want to be fed- I wanted to hunt. Later when I escaped, they then found me as I was roaming the island, and caged me once more, just so other members of their species would be entertained. They were disgusting.

Nonetheless, I remained silent and alert. Indominus was coming, and I had to rid the world of her, even if my life would be taken in the process.

With my acute hearing, I heard a shuffling noise. I turned my scar-ridden neck, and saw a tree, whose leaves were moving _very _slightly.

She was here.

I felt adrenaline pump throughout my giant body. I didn't know if I was going to survive, but there was one thing for sure- _she _will die.

I waited for her to attack. I wanted to see just how strong she was. I wanted to see if she was worthy enough to fight me, the queen of Isla Nublar. I didn't take my yellow eyes off the tree. I could see the Indominus Rex's scales gradually change into their normal, snow-white colour.

The creature had a large head, filled with huge jagged teeth, that rested on a neck covered in fine, thin spikes. She had powerful arms with feather-like objects protruding out of it, and four fingers with huge claws. Her legs were long and muscular, and her long tail whipped around behind her.

She snarled, threatening me, revealing her teeth which were splattered in dry blood, her pink gums, and her slimy tongue. She was challenging me.

I growled back, narrowing my eyes until they were practically small slits on my head. My growl then became a thunderous roar as I opened my tooth-filled jaws to emit the ear-piercing sound.

_Come on. It's time to end this, _I thought.

My opponents red eyes seemed to flicker in her sadistic excitement, as she pounced forwards, and latched her powerful jaws around my neck.

That spot had not been touched by _anyone _for 22 years. The last creature to have done so was a raptor, and things did not end well for her. I threw her against a skeleton, which killed her instantly and painlessly.

Her sharp teeth sunk into my flesh. I felt my blood dribble out of my body, and pain spread throughout my neck. I felt the abomination insert some liquid into my wound (It was probably from her venomous bite). Nonetheless, I didn't even flinch in pain. It takes a lot more to bring down _this_ queen.

I swung my neck away, forcing the Indominus to let go of me. I moved away from her, as she screeched in fury. I could see how much she wanted to kill me, to make me die slowly. Pure anger and fire raged in her eyes.

I snarled at her loudly. The anger and fire that raged in _my _eyes was of a far larger quantity.

She then slammed one of her arms against my head, raking her black claws across my snout, leaving a bleeding scar on my face. Blood was knocked out of my nostrils, and it splattered against a nearby rock.

I looked away from her in disbelief. How was such a pathetic creature winning against me?

I then turned to glare at her straight in her eye. Faster than light, I wrapped my jaws around her arm, and dug my huge jaws into her skin. She screamed out in pain as we stumbled around, slashing at me with her other arm, but with no results. I didn't let go of her. I felt her bone crack and break inside my jaws, as blood trickled down my gullet. I then ripped away her arm.

Blood erupted out of her shoulder, spraying all over my body. I didn't care. It brought me joy to know that finally, I was winning.

I felt my vision blur. The venom... it was beginning to affect me. But I wasn't going to give up. I _never _give up.

The Indominus roared in my face. Her roar was so loud, I felt liquid trickle out of my ears. My ears were beginning to bleed.

She then head-butted me, and I fell to the ground, roaring in pain.

For the first time in my long life, I began to feel fear. How horrible it was! My heart sped up, my breath accelerated, as the idea that _today _could be the day of my death ran through my mind. I wasn't going to survive to see the sun rise tomorrow. But I accepted my fate, for there was nothing I could do to change it.

The Indominus bit down onto my stomach. Fear pulsed around my body, as I writhed in pain. But I refused to bow down to the Indominus. I have been, and always shall be, the ruler of this island.

I slammed my tail against her legs, and she came crashing down to the ground, screeching in shock. Before she could get back up, I rose up to my full height, raised my foot, and brought it down upon her skull. There was a horrific cracking sound, and she stopped moving as my foot crushed her cranium. Her brains and blood leaked out of it, as I removed my foot.

I began to feel weak. I began to feel like I couldn't stand up much longer. If I was going to die, I shall die happy, for I have killed my rival, and she will not return.

I decided to channel all my energy to do one thing. No one will ever forget this act.

I opened my mouth, and roared as loud as I could, so the whole island could hear my dying cry for one last time, so no one would forget me. I heard it echo throughout the island, and I was feeling content.

I collapsed to the ground, breathing loudly in pain. The venom will act quickly, I will not suffer. I felt extreme levels of fear now. I felt some strange liquid form in my eye, and drip to the ground. This was an act called 'crying'. I had never done the act of 'crying' before. It was all from my fear. I had no idea what lay ahead of me beyond death. But there was _one _thing that brought me many levels of reassurance.

My death will not be in vein.

I closed my eyes, as I felt my heart begin to slow.

One last thought ran through my brain as I succumbed to death.

_You have been born a queen. Now, you will die a queen._

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please note that I do not actually hate the Indominus, if anything I think she's very cool! I simply wrote things from Rexy's point of view. Please review.**


End file.
